Karen the hag
by Kittenwithawhip2
Summary: Jack tells Karen he needs a break from her so he can find true love.....what if he's already found it? Final chapter is uploaded, sorry it took so long my computer broke! Please R
1. Default Chapter

Here's part one of my new fic. I stole the idea for this from the episode where Grace thinks the reason she has no interest in dating is because she's having too much fun with Will. I just turned the tables a bit and hopefully you guys will enjoy. Please let me know what you think, I thrive on input.  
  
"Aw Jackie, don't be sad," Karen said as she put an arm around Jack's shoulder, "after all you and Enrique only knew each other for two weeks."  
  
"Karen, two weeks is the longest I've ever been in love with someone."  
  
"Here poodle, drink yourself a little happy!" Karen said as she poured two glasses of wine.  
  
Several hours and three bottles of wine later Jack and Karen are sitting on the floor of Jack's living room.  
  
"You know Karen, I date shallow men. I know it's hard to believe but it's true. Enrique couldn't get past the fact that I don't have a job and that I have no money of my own. Hello, that's why I was dating him, so he could support me! I'm not asking for much, just a man who can provide for me and support me in the lifestyle in which I'm entitled to."  
  
"Aw honey, you'll find Mr. Right, I mean sure you've gone through just about every gay man in the tri-state area, but you're bound to meet him sooner or later."  
  
"What about you Kare, how did you know Stan was the one man you were destined to spend the rest of your life with?"  
  
"Well Jackie when you say it like that it sounds awfully depressing. I suppose I knew from the beginning, I mean I had never dated a man with such a big bank account before. When he showed me his stock portfolio I knew he was the one for me."  
  
"See Karen, that's what I want. It's so romantic and natural; you're very lucky Karen."  
  
"I know honey, but some day it will happen for you."  
  
"And what if it doesn't Karen? What if I end up like Will? Angry, overweight and alone, I can't bear the thought of it."  
  
"Jack you're not alone, you'll always have me. I know I'm no Enrique and I know my enormous boobs do absolutely nothing for you, but no matter what we'll always have each other."  
  
"Ugh, it's worse than I imagined Karen, it's like we're Will and Grace. No, I won't stand for it; I will not become Will Truman. Karen, I don't mean to hurt your feelings but you need to leave. Thank you for trying to make me feel better, but right now I think it would be best if I were alone."  
  
"What? You're kicking me out because you think we're turning into Will and Grace? Why you little bitch, I have half a mind to cancel all those gold cards I gave you!"  
  
"Now Karen you're overreacting, let's just spend some time apart and see what happens. I think it would do us both some good if we didn't rely on each other so much."  
  
"Alright Jack, I'll leave, but you're making a big mistake sister!"  
  
Karen storms out of Jack's apartment and headed for the elevator. She quickly turned around and made her way to Will and Grace's apartment.  
  
"Karen, what are you doing here?" Grace asked as she opened the door and let Karen into the apartment.  
  
"That little boy bitch across the hall just threw me out of his life! Yeah, he said we were turning into you and Will and that we needed to spend some time apart. Can you believe that? Karen asked while wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Karen, what happened?" Grace asked as she handed Karen a box of tissues and motioned for her to sit down on the couch.  
  
"We were talking about his love life and how he can never seem to date the right men and all of a sudden he's throwing me out. He said we rely on each other too much. After all I've done for him; he's just going to toss me out like last weeks garbage. We'll I'll show him. That backstabbing fairy has no idea what it's like to be on your own. Just wait till I get home and cancel his credit cards, his gym membership, and let's not forget the season tickets I got him to the day spa he's so fond of. May his pores enlarge and his skin wrinkle!  
  
"Ok Karen, try and calm down. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. He's probably just upset about the breakup and needed someone to take his anger out on. I'll call Will and have him go talk to Jack when he gets home and see what's going on. In the meantime why don't you and I go out and get some dinner, ok?"  
  
Grace called Will and filled him in on what had happened with Karen and Jack and Will promised to pay Jack a visit once he got home.  
  
"So Jack," Will said as he entered Jack's apartment, "Do you want to tell me what happened between you and Karen?"  
  
"What? How do you know about that?"  
  
"She was upset Jack, she told Grace what happened and from what Grace told me, you really hurt her, I think she even cried. Hmm who knew Karen cried? Anyway, what's going on?"  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to upset her and I certainly didn't mean to make her cry. This isn't about Karen, it's about me. I don't know, maybe I'm having a midlife crisis or something, but I think it's best if I stayed away from Karen for a little while. She's no good for me. We have too much fun. I swear sometimes I'd rather hang out with her than hook up with some hottie down at the boy bar. That's not normal Will."  
  
"Ok well, what is it about Karen that you like so much? I mean, if you figured out what it is about her that makes you so happy it might help you find a man with the same qualities."  
  
"So you're saying I should try to find a male version of Karen? Well hell if I'm going to do that I may as well just hook up with Karen! Wait a minute, that's it, that's what's wrong with me."  
  
"What? What's wrong with you?" Will asked perplexed.  
  
"I'm in love with Karen. It makes perfect sense. We're exactly alike, we adore each other, and she supports me in a way that no man could ever support me. I'm totally in love with her."  
  
"Jack don't be ridiculous, you're not in love with Karen. You're the queerest queer I know, are you trying to tell me you're in love with a woman?"  
  
"Well I don't know Will, but I'm in love with Karen."  
  
"Ok Jack, let's do a little experiment here. Could you see yourself spending the rest of your life with Karen?"  
  
"Yes, I'm in love with her."  
  
"Ok, could you see yourself spending the rest of your life mixing alcohol and drugs for her?"  
  
"Yes, I'm in love with her."  
  
"Ok, could you see yourself making love to her?"  
  
"Eww Will come on, she's a girl!" Wait a minute, if I don't want to have sex with her I guess I can't be in love with her. Ugh I'm so confused."  
  
"Jack what you have is a hag. You're a lucky man my friend. You've got the best of both worlds. You're no more in love with Karen than I am with Grace, but you do love her and that's a beautiful thing."  
  
"So I was right, we are turning into you and Grace."  
  
"Jack why is that such a bad thing? Karen's done a lot for you and she deserves better than to have you kick her out of your life so you can work on your love life. If you ask me I think you're being a bit selfish."  
  
"You're right Will, I should go find her."  
  
TBC 


	2. 2

"Karen I wish you would have had something to eat at the restaurant." Grace said as they entered the elevator to Will and Grace's apartment.  
  
"I know honey, but the martini's filled me up."  
  
Grace and Karen exited the elevator to find Will and Jack in the hallway.  
  
"Hey, we've been trying to call the two of you, where have you been?" Jack asked with a look of concern.  
  
"Looking for us? I thought you wanted me out of your life missy, what's going on?"  
  
"No I changed my mind, you're back in!"  
  
"What? Sorry Jack but you hurt my feelings; you're going to have to make it up to me."  
  
"Ok, what do I have to do?"  
  
"Well how the heck should I know? You're going to have to figure that out on your own."  
  
The gang entered the apartment and Will opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass for everyone.  
  
Jack explained that he had become a little confused and scared by his feelings towards Karen and Karen begrudgingly accepted his apology.  
  
The foursome moved from the kitchen table to the living room and Will opened another bottle of wine.  
  
"So Jack let me get this straight, if it weren't for the whole sex issue you could see yourself falling in love with me?" Karen asked with a devilish grin.  
  
"Ugh Karen I don't know. If you were a man you would be Mr. Right. Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Well I think it opens the door to a lot more questions. Think about it for a minute. Maybe you're not actually gay, maybe you're bisexual."  
  
"No, no I am a gay man Karen."  
  
"Look Jack I'm not saying you're not indeed gay, I just think you shouldn't be so quick to slap a label on yourself. Take me for instance, I've been attracted to women before but you don't seem me going around calling myself a big lez."  
  
"Karen what are you talking about?" Will asked as he poured himself another glass of wine. "Are you saying you're bisexual?"  
  
"No, what I'm saying is I'm not willing to classify myself as being one particular way. I think people should keep their options open, otherwise they might miss out on something wonderful. For god's sake look at Stan, now I would have never guessed I would marry an enormously obese man, but here I am married to Moby Dick himself! What if I hadn't gotten past the hundreds of layers of fat? I would have never seen what an incredibly wealthy man he really is."  
  
"Well that's a beautiful story Karen, but I don't think that helps to explain Jack's feelings." Will replied.  
  
"No, I think Karen has a point." Grace said. "I mean who's to say you should exclude the possibility of falling in love with someone just because of their sex. When you get down to it it's the person you're falling in love with, not their sex."  
  
"So Karen, have you ever done anything with another woman? Grace asked sheepishly.  
  
"Well no, but maybe someday I will."  
  
"Oh come on Karen, you talk a tough story but when you get down to it you could no sooner make out with another woman than Jack could."  
  
"Oh really, care to make it interesting Wilma?"  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Will asked  
  
"I'll make out with Grace right here and now."  
  
"Wait Karen, I think I should have a say in this." Grace said with a look of panic.  
  
"Aw come on Grace; let's show these two what we're talking about.  
  
"No offense Karen, but I'm going to need a lot more wine before I'm going to make out with you."  
  
Karen grabbed another bottle of wine and handed it to Grace. The two of them finished the bottle of wine and they made themselves comfortable on the couch.  
  
"Even if you two do make out it doesn't prove a thing." Will said. "Making out is one thing, but having feelings toward someone of the same sex is totally different. You two can make out all you want but it's still not going to prove your theory to me."  
  
"Hey, I'll have you know I find Karen to be an extremely attractive woman Will. Look at her; she's beautiful." Grace said as she winked at Karen; a gesture to encourage her to play along.  
  
"Yeah and I'll have you know I've wanted to kiss this woman for years, I've just never had the opportunity till now." Karen replied while returning the wink to Grace.  
  
Karen leaded toward Grace and pretended to kiss her neck while she whispered to Grace to follow her lead and not get too freaked out.  
  
Grace replied by grabbing Karen's face and pressing her lips into Karen's. The two of them kissed for over a minute before they parted lips and rested each others foreheads against one another.  
  
"Hey Kare that was kinda nice," Grace said as she gave Karen a quick hug. "We should do that again sometime!"  
  
"Ok so are you two saying you actually felt something?" Will questioned.  
  
"Of course we did honey. You're a really good kisser Grace!"  
  
"Thanks Kare, you're pretty good too!"  
  
"This is too weird; I have no idea how to respond to what the two of you just did." Jack said with a look of utter confusion.  
  
"Aw come on Jack, don't be such a prude."  
  
"Karen, you're a married woman and you just made out with someone you admit to being attracted to. I'm sorry if my being uncomfortable with that makes me a prude, but I think it's wrong."  
  
"Hey, first of all who the hell are you to preach morals sleep around Sue? And second of all, Grace and I are just friends, it's not like we're going to do anything. And lastly, my fat bastard of a husband has been in jail for over a year now; if I want to make out with Grace I think I'm entitled!"  
  
"Alright you two, let's calm down." Grace said as she put an arm around Karen and tried to calm her down. "I think maybe we've all had a little too much to drink tonight, let's call it a night and go to bed. Karen you can spend the night here, you shouldn't be going home in your condition."  
  
"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you Grace?" Jack said while getting up from the couch. "You got Karen drunk so you can seduce her!"  
  
"Jack you're being ridiculous." Will said. "Grace is right Karen, you've had too much to drink, why don't you take my bed and I'll spend the night at Jack's."  
  
"Well aren't you quick to offer yourself to Jack. How do I know you haven't gotten him drunk so you can seduce him?" Karen shot back.  
  
"Yeah Will, Karen's right. I think you planned this whole thing just so you could get me into bed."  
  
"Ok, listen up drunk and delusional, no one in this room wants to seduce either one of you."  
  
"Well I think I'd feel better if Karen spent the night at my place," Jack said, "Grace and Karen certainly shouldn't be left alone together after what we just witnessed and I don't feel safe being left alone with you Will. I know you want me."  
  
"Fine, I'm going to bed." Will said and headed for his room.  
  
"Karen, you sure this is what you want? You're ok staying at Jack's? Grace asked.  
  
"Yeah it's fine honey, but could I borrow something to sleep in?"  
  
"Sure," Grace grabbed Karen's hand and led her to her bedroom, "Jack we'll be right back."  
  
Grace handed Karen a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
"Sorry Kare, but this is the best I can offer you."  
  
"Thanks honey," Karen replied and began to strip her clothes off.  
  
"Wow Karen, you really don't have any inhibitions do you?"  
  
"Well Grace, it's not like I've got anything you haven't got. Well, ok so I've got a killer rack, but other than that we've got all the same parts."  
  
"Alright poodle", Karen exclaimed as she and Grace re-entered the living room, "I'm all yours."  
  
Grace opened the door and watched the two of them enter Jack's apartment. She picked up the wine glasses from the coffee table and placed them into the dishwasher. After emptying the trash she headed to bed herself. "What a weird night!" Grace exclaimed as she entered her bedroom and shut the door.  
  
TBC 


	3. 3

"Karen did you really feel anything when you kissed Grace?" Jack asked as he and Karen laid in Jack's bed.  
  
"Jack, why are you so bothered by this? Look if the kiss upset you that much I think we shouldn't talk about it. I don't see what the big deal is though; after all it was just a kiss."  
  
"Well Karen it's not just a kiss if you actually feel something for the person you're kissing."  
  
"Jack I don't have feelings for Grace if that's what you're implying. We had too much to drink and we just wanted to have some fun with you and Will, that's all. But seriously honey, why are you so upset about it? Wait a minute; you're jealous! You are totally jealous!  
  
"Karen I'm not jealous, appalled maybe; but not jealous."  
  
"So you mean to tell me you don't wish you were the one I was kissing instead of Grace?"  
  
"Karen what are you talking about? We kiss each other all the time, why would I be jealous?"  
  
"Yeah but we don't kiss like that Jack. The kiss Grace and I shared was tender and passionate, when you and I kiss it's affectionate, but nothing more. Do you want to kiss me passionately Jack?" Karen asked coyly. "Because you can if you want to."  
  
Jack jumped out of bed and grabbed Karen by the arm, pulling her out of his bed. He led her back to Will and Grace's apartment and knocked on the door.  
  
"Jack, let go of me! What the heck are you doing?"  
  
"Karen, I will not have you seducing me in my own bed!"  
  
"Jack for god's sake I'm not going to seduce you!"  
  
"Listen here you little jezebel, you may think you're being cute, but you're tricks aren't going to work on me!"  
  
Grace opened the door and Jack shoved Karen into the apartment.  
  
"Grace I hope you don't mind but I think it would be best if Karen stayed with you tonight."  
  
"Um ok, but Will's already asleep; you'll have to sleep in my bed with me Karen."  
  
"Thanks honey, at least someone around here isn't afraid I'm going to seduce them!" Karen said while glaring at Jack.  
  
"Grace, you might want to be careful with her, she's quite the little seductress."  
  
Grace looked at Karen and could see she was ready to snap. She put an arm around her and told Jack they would be fine."  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Grace asked Karen after she closed the door.  
  
"Ugh I don't know Grace, I was just having a little fun with him and next thing I know he's dragging me over here calling me a jezebel and a seductress. Seriously Grace there is something going on with him, I think he has feelings for me."  
  
"Karen don't be ridiculous, Jack is totally gay; sorry Karen but there is no way he has feelings for you."  
  
"I know it doesn't make sense Grace, but Jack and I have always been flirtatious with each other and tonight he totally flipped out. I was only kidding around with him and he freaked out. And he was really upset about you and me kissing. He was still talking about it when we went back to his place. I think he was jealous."  
  
"Karen I think we should go to bed and worry about this in the morning." Grace said while stifling a yawn. "We're not going to solve anything tonight so let's at least get some sleep."  
  
Karen nodded in agreement and the two of them headed to Graces room and called it a night. 


	4. 4

The next morning Grace and Karen were seated at the kitchen table while Will made breakfast.  
  
"So you mean to tell me Jack kicked you out because you asked him if he wanted to kiss you?" Will asked as he brought a plate of pancakes to the table.  
  
"Yeah, he was really upset, I just don't get it."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much Karen; I'm sure he's over it by now." Grace said.  
  
Just as they were finishing breakfast Jack entered the apartment. He was dressed in cowboy pajamas and bunny slippers.  
  
"Hiya poodle," Karen said in a cheery voice, "did you sleep well?"  
  
Jack glared at Karen and made his way to the kitchen to get a plate for himself. Karen returned the glare with a fierce look of her own.  
  
"Why so bitchy Mary," Karen asked Jack as he pulled up a chair and sat down to eat.  
  
"Karen, would you mind if I had some breakfast before you assault me with your high pitched put downs?"  
  
"Jack what the hell is going on?" Will asked.  
  
"Look, obviously you find me irresistibly attractive Karen, and quite frankly I can't blame you, but what you did last night was inexcusable. For god's sake Karen, I'm a gay man! And you're a married woman!"  
  
"Are you hallucinating Hilda? What exactly do you think I did last night, because I don't recall anything that would explain this behavior of yours."  
  
"Karen you were coming on to me. You were tempting me with your big boobs and your pouty lips; you tried to take advantage of me and I don't appreciate it. Especially after that incident with Grace; what was I second best? You couldn't have Grace so you decided to put the moves on me?"  
  
"Honey no, you can't be serious? Jack I wasn't trying to take advantage of you, I was just having fun. We've always been flirtatious with each other; it doesn't mean I find you irresistible.  
  
"Honey I adore you, really I do, but I have no desire to seduce you." Karen said while tilting her head and smiling. "I have no desire to seduce you, Grace or even Will. Can we be friends again?"  
  
"Karen, I think we should go back to my plan. We need some time away from each other. Can we just try it for a week and see how it goes?"  
  
"Ugh, this is ridiculous. We're friends, we're not friends, we're friends again, we're not friends again; I can't keep up with you. I'll tell you what honey, you do whatever it is you need to do and once you've got things figured out you let me know."  
  
Karen got up from the table and made her way to Grace's room to get dressed.  
  
"You know Jack, you're not being very fair to her." Will said ask he began to clear the table.  
  
"Will you don't even like Karen, what difference does it make to you how I treat her?"  
  
"I just think you're making a big mistake here Jack. Karen's done a lot for you. She and I may not be the best of friends, but she's been a good friend to you."  
  
"All I'm asking for is a little time apart, if that makes me a bad friend so be it."  
  
"Alright, I'm going home." Karen announced as she exited Grace's room.  
  
"Karen are you sure you don't want to hang out for a little while? Grace asked.  
  
"No honey, it's been a lot of fun, but I think it's best if I go home." Karen said while glancing in Jack's direction. "I'll see you on Monday Grace."  
  
"Alright Kare, I'll see you on Monday." Grace replied while opening the door for Karen.  
  
"I'm going home too." Jack said as he got up from the table. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Wow, what the heck is going on with him?" Grace asked after Jack left the apartment.  
  
"Grace do you think it's at all possible that Jack actually does have feelings for Karen?"  
  
"Will don't be ridiculous, Jack's gay. There is no way in hell that he could have feelings for Karen."  
  
"I don't know Grace, you said it yourself last night; it's the person you fall in love with, not their sex. Maybe Jack really is in love with Karen."  
  
"I think he's just confused Will. Besides Karen isn't remotely attracted to Jack, if he is in love with her he's setting himself up for a lot of heartache."  
  
"Hey Grace, not to change the subject, but what was it like kissing Karen?" Will asked. "You didn't really feel something, did you?"  
  
"Well, no, I didn't, but she's a really good kisser!" 


	5. 5

The next week passed and Karen hadn't seen or heard from Jack. She figured he would only last a day or two before he gave in and paid her a visit, but by the time Friday rolled around she became concerned that Jack might never come around. She fought the urge to call him herself; she refused to give him the pleasure of knowing she missed him. She had been miserable all week and she couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed by her best friend, as much as she missed him she was also angry with him for shutting her out without a good reason.  
  
"So Karen, what do you have planned for this weekend?" Grace asked while she worked on some sketches.  
  
"Oh I don't know honey, a little bit of nothing I suppose." Karen replied with a pout.  
  
"You miss Jack huh?"  
  
"He hasn't called me once all week Grace. Are you sure you don't know what's going on with him?"  
  
"Karen, I think you should call him. Obviously something's going on, maybe you should make the first move and see if you can get him to open up to you."  
  
"Yeah, so he can kick me out again? No thank you Grace."  
  
"Well, maybe we could do something tomorrow? We could have lunch and do some shopping."  
  
"Thanks for the sympathy Grace, but no, I'll be ok."  
  
"Aw Karen I hate to think of you sitting home all weekend by yourself, I've got nothing going on so why can't we do something together?"  
  
"You mean like friends?"  
  
"Yes Karen, I mean like friends."  
  
"Oh alright honey, why don't you come by the penthouse tomorrow and we'll do something."  
  
"Ok, it's a plan!"  
  
"Wait a minute, how come you don't have anything going on this weekend? What's Wilma doing?"  
  
"Karen, Will and I don't spend every waking moment together; I don't know what he has planned this weekend."  
  
"So he's not going away or anything?"  
  
"Not that I know of Karen. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well do you think he'll see Jack? Maybe he could pay him a visit and see what's going on."  
  
"Karen, you don't have feelings other than friendship for him, do you?" Grace asked casually.  
  
"No, Grace we've been over this already, I adore Jack, but even if he were straight I would never see him that way."  
  
"Well Karen Will thinks I'm crazy, but I think Jack has feelings for you. I'm convinced of it actually. That would explain why he's avoiding you."  
  
"I know honey, I think the same thing, but I don't know what to do. I'm not attracted to him Grace and even if I were I'm a married woman. And let's not forget that Jack is gay. I care about him a lot Grace, but not in that way.  
  
"You really miss him don't you Kare; I'll be sure to have Will check in on him."  
  
"Thanks honey. Oh but make sure Jack doesn't find out I was asking about him, I don't want that back stabbing bitch to know I miss him."  
  
"It'll be our little secret Karen." 


	6. 6

Grace showed up at Karen's penthouse early Saturday afternoon. She  
  
and Will had spent the better part of the morning talking with Jack  
  
about the situation with Karen. He agreed to visit Karen and see if  
  
they could work something out. He and Will were going to drop by  
  
Karen's place later in the afternoon.  
  
"So what are you going to say to Jack when he gets here?" Grace  
  
asked Karen as she plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Well honey he's the one that's going to have to do the talking; that  
  
man has a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"Yeah well he's pretty confused Karen; I hope you go easy on him."  
  
"I have half a mind to close the door in his face when he shows up;  
  
if he makes it through the front door he should consider himself  
  
lucky!"  
  
"Come on Karen you don't really mean that."  
  
"Oh yes I do Grace, the more I think about it the more upset I get.  
  
Do you have any idea how much I have done for him? Good lord Grace  
  
how many performances of "Just Jack" did I sit through? A lot more  
  
than anyone else I know, that's for sure."  
  
"Ok Karen, you're right, but just give him a chance. He's done a lot  
  
for you too."  
  
"Like what? What has he done for me Grace?"  
  
"Well, ugh Karen I don't know but I'm sure there's something he's  
  
done for you."  
  
"Grace I love Jack with all my heart, really I do, but he hasn't been  
  
the greatest friend in the world."  
  
Well I'm sorry to hear that Karen, you deserve better than that; you  
  
really have done a lot for him."  
  
"Karen since we're being honest here, what is it about Jack you like  
  
so much? I always thought it was a bit peculiar the way you two hit  
  
it off."  
  
"Alright, but whatever I say is kept between the two of us."  
  
"Ok Kare, I promise."  
  
"There's something very sweet and vulnerable about him Grace, I just  
  
adore everything about him. He's like a little boy and I love him  
  
like a son."  
  
"I had no idea you felt so strongly about him Karen. I knew you two  
  
were friends, but I didn't know you actually loved him."  
  
"So now you see why I'm so upset?"  
  
"Yes I do Karen, and I'm sorry this has been so hard on you."  
  
"Yeah well don't go around blabbing about how much I "Love" Jack.  
  
This is between you and me."  
  
"Why don't you want him to know Karen? Generally when people love  
  
one another they tell each other, why should it be such a secret?"  
  
"I don't know Grace. Do you tell Will you love him?"  
  
"Well as a matter of fact I do, and he tells me he loves me; that's  
  
kind of what friendship is about Karen."  
  
"Well that's not me Grace; I don't go around telling people I love  
  
them."  
  
"Ok, but why? What's so wrong about expressing human emotions?"  
  
"I don't know Grace, it's just not who I am. Besides, Jack should  
  
know how I feel about him; I shouldn't have to spell it out for him."  
  
"I don't know Karen, I know you pretty well and I didn't know how  
  
much you cared about him."  
  
"Grace, do you think I'm a terrible person? Do you think I'm not  
  
capable of loving another person?"  
  
"Karen, I don't think you're terrible, I think you do a good job of  
  
hiding your feelings though. I wouldn't be surprised if Jack doesn't  
  
have any idea how you feel about him. I know you two have a lot of  
  
fun and kid around a lot, but I guess I didn't realize how much you  
  
cared about him."  
  
"You know something Grace? You're a pretty good friend. I know I  
  
make fun of your clothes and I give you a hard time about you're  
  
hair, and I make fun of your big feet, but you know, you've got a  
  
heart of gold honey and you're very sweet. I mean I treat you like  
  
crap and here you are trying to cheer me up. Why, I treat you as  
  
badly as Jack has been treating me."  
  
"Well look at you Karen, I think you've learned something today. Now  
  
you finally know what it's like to be me."  
  
"Well I feel just awful. All these years I've been treating you like  
  
crap. Why didn't you say something Grace?"  
  
"Well Karen it's not that big of a deal, I mean you've been insulting  
  
me since day one, I guess I'm used to it. And I know deep down  
  
inside you're a little fond of me."  
  
"Oh honey, I'm more than just a little fond of you. You know I adore  
  
you just as much as I adore Jack, maybe even a little more. Why  
  
you're the sweetest, kindest, most sincere person I've ever known  
  
Grace."  
  
"Wow Karen, I didn't think you knew what the words kind and sincere  
  
meant; I'm impressed."  
  
"Honey this is fun! I love you!"  
  
"Well Karen, I love you too."  
  
Jack and Will entered the living room to find Grace and Karen  
  
embracing one another.  
  
"Hmm what's going on? Jack asked as he entered the living room."  
  
"Hey poodle, I was just telling Grace how much I love her. And you  
  
know what? I love you too honey, heck I think I even love you  
  
Will!" Karen exclaimed.  
  
"Well that's very sweet of you Karen, did you take another trip to  
  
OZ?" Will questioned.  
  
"No Wilma, I just finally realized how important it is to let the  
  
people around you know how much you care about them. And I do care;  
  
I care about each and every one of you."  
  
"Yeah you took a trip to OZ alright. Jack said.  
  
"No honey I'm serious. Please don't still be mad at me, I miss you  
  
Jackie, can we be friends again?"  
  
"Yeah Karen, we can be friends again, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Jackie you know I love you. You're my sweet blue eyed boy and I  
  
love ya with all my heart. You're the best girlfriend a girl could  
  
ever have."  
  
"Wow Karen, that's some kind of trip you're on." Will teased.  
  
"Well I think we should leave you two alone, you've got a lot to talk  
  
about." Grace said as she got up and grabbed Will's hand.  
  
"Give me a call later ok Karen?"  
  
"Will do honey."  
  
"So Kare, how come you don't hate me?" Jack questioned after Will and  
  
Grace left.  
  
"Well I was pretty upset with you, but Grace helped me realize that I  
  
was being a little hard on you. But Jackie I think you should tell  
  
me what's going on."  
  
"Karen, I would, but I don't understand it myself. I've been so  
  
confused."  
  
"Honey you know you're not really in love with me right? I mean  
  
that's what's been bothering you isn't it?"  
  
"Karen I don't know how I feel about you. You're fun and I love  
  
hanging out with you; I have more fun with you than anyone."  
  
"Well honey that doesn't mean you're in love with me. Think about it  
  
for a minute. Do you want to kiss me passionately?"  
  
"Well no, not really."  
  
"Ok, good. Do you have a burning desire to make sweet love to me?"  
  
"Ew Karen no, I have no desire to do anything like that with you."  
  
"Well what the hell are you so confused about? Honey you're not in  
  
love with me."  
  
"But Karen I have very strong feelings for you. I want to spend the  
  
rest of my life with you I just don't want to have to do the sex  
  
stuff. And I want to be able to date men, and I want to be able to  
  
have sex with them, ugh do you see why I'm so confused?"  
  
"Jack I feel the same way about you. I love you with all my heart  
  
honey, but as a friend."  
  
"You really love me Karen?"  
  
"Well of course I do honey, you know that."  
  
"And you don't want anything in return? You just love me as a  
  
friend?"  
  
"Uh huh, I love you as a dear sweet friend."  
  
"Well I don't know what to say Karen."  
  
"Say you'll never ditch me again."  
  
"I swear Karen, I'll never do that to you again and I'm sorry if I  
  
hurt you.  
  
THE END  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this one. It was short and easy to write which was a nice break from my last one. Sorry to those who wanted to see Jack and Karen become more than just friends. I wasn't interested in exploring that idea in this story but am not against trying it with another fic. Let me know in you're reviews if you would like to see a Karen/Jack relationship fic. You can let me know if you're totally against it too; I'm open to all opinions. Thanks for reading!! 


End file.
